The Ties That Bind
The Ties That Bind began on July 26, 2014, and ended on August 8, 2014. It was themed around [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']] and [[wikipedia:Crossed_(comics)|'Crossed']].'' The event details the first "true" Murder Game and its participants as they battle against Albert Wesker and his Umbrella forces, hoping to get back home and escape his clutches. It was hosted by Akibahara and can be found 'here. Participants * Ahzek Ahriman - First Death * Aiden Pearce * Annie Hastur * Ariel - Seventh Death * Bigby Wolf - Fifth Death * Chrom - Fourth Death * Claire Redfield * Clementine * Dallas * Dandy - Sixth Death * Debra Morgan * Ellie * Garrus Vakarian - Fourth Death * Hatty Hattington * Isaac Clarke * Jill Valentine * Junpei Iori * Katniss Everdeen * Kinzie Kensington * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lambdadelta * Lann the Clever * Leo Barnes * Luke * Matt Miller * Mikasa Ackerman * Molly * Oswald Mandus * Queen Elsa of Arendelle - Third Death * Rand Al'Thor * RED Spy * Rin Okumura - Fourth Death * Ryuuko Matoi * Shiki Tohno * Solaire of Astora - Second Death * Subject Delta * Tohru Adachi * Vi * Wynne Death Order Chris Redfield - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN TO SHREDS!'' Ahzek Ahriman - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN TO SHREDS!' Solaire of Astora - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN IN HALF!' Lambdadelta - ''BANISHED! '''TRAITOR!' Subject Delta - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Elsa - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TORN VERTICALLY IN HALF!' Rin Okumura - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Garrus Vakarian - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Chrom - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Molly - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Katniss Everdeen - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Ellie - ''BANISHED! '''TRAITOR!' Annie Hastur - ''BANISHED! '''INNOCENT!' Bigby Wolf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CHOPPED TO PIECES!' Dandy - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD BLOWN OFF!' Aiden Pearce - ''BANISHED! '''TRAITOR!' Ariel - MURDERED! INNOCENT! LIMBS TORN OFF!'' Other Characters * Adam Eberhart * Albert Wesker * Altria Pendragon * BERTHA * Carson Beckett * Chris Redfield - First Death * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Nick Fury * Princess Anna of Arendelle * Ustanak * VECTOR Chapter Details Prologue - "Glad You Came" Las Vegas is in the midst of a Crossed viral outbreak and chaos reigns supreme. The BSAA, led by Chris Redfield, is sent in to put a stop to the outbreak any way they can. Whether they had visited the city intentionally or were brought in via the Tesseract, the survivors find themselves trapped within the city. Chris beckons the survivors into the Museum of Natural History to shelter themselves from the Crossed horde, where the participants then all get to know each other. A few of the Crossed are still around the museum, but the survivors manage to easily defeat them. It's a relatively peaceful time, with the exception of Chris Redfield showing distaste for Dandy hitting on his little sister Claire, Annie and Bigby fighting over whether or not Annie's bear Tibbers could get infected by eating Crossed corpses, and Solaire's endless yelling about praising the Sun. Chapter One - "Desperate Times, Desperate Measures" Chapter Two - "Escape" Chapter Three - "Operation Bulldozer" Chapter Four - "All That Remains" Chapter Five - "Eight Months" Chapter Six - "Bombs Away!" Final Chapter - “End of the Line” Epilogue Details As the Crossed are defeated and Wesker's schemes are temporarily thwarted, Nick Fury congratulates the Survivors and activates the Tesseract with the help of Maria Hill, allowing them all to return safely to their home world. Vi returns to her world with Dallas while Bigby reflects on his experiences during the Murder Game. Annie returns to her world safely, as do Leo Barnes, Hatty Hattington, and The RED Spy. Kiritsugu Emiya returns to his home world with Adachi Tohru. After returning home, Kiritsugu notices that his Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Saber, was nowhere to be found. Ariel returns to her world, only to discover that a year had passed while she was gone, and that her husband, Eric, had been executed in the time that had passed. Clementine and Luke travel back into the past instead of their home world, landing in a place called Hill Valley, where they stumble upon Emmett Brown and Marty McFly. Ellie drags the deceased Katniss off to an unknown destination, while Shiki returns to his world and reunites with Aoko Aozaki, who had just recently gone through her own Murder experience as well, and Mikasa reunites with her family and friends, thinking on how she will meet Shiki again in the future. Little would they know what the circumstances would be when they would reunite though. Jill vows to go after Umbrella, along with Wesker and Claire, to avenge Chris. Afterlife Details Unlike most traditional other events where the participants die and simply become resurrected through mystical means, the system was slightly different here in that those who died had their consciousness be transported into a replica body, thus essentially almost cloning them in a sense. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Crossed Incident". * Though initial reception at the time had been glowing, reflective reception for The Ties That Bind has become mixed over time for its overabundance of shock value, gratuitous use of violence, and other themes, though it is noted for being the first event in the series, and its cast has been praised, particularly Elsa, Solaire of Astora, and Shiki Tohno, who remain popular figures within the series well into the future. This event is slated for an eventual redux, which will render certain unsavory elements, such as the 'Gay Bigby' scene and much of the shock horror as non-canon, as well as events within the epilogue that allude to the now non-canon Into the Stars. * Chapter Two is alternately called "The Hoover Dam." Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Games